


A Noite Mágica

by Lady Anubis (Anubis)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Complete, Harry Potter - Freeform, Humor, Lime, M/M, Portuguese, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubis/pseuds/Lady%20Anubis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um baile a fantasia, máscaras trazendo o anonimato, duas almas solitárias se encontram.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Noite Mágica

**Author's Note:**

> **Título da Fic:** **A Noite Mágica**

**Título da Fic:** **A Noite Mágica**

**Livro:** Harry Potter

**Casal:** Harry x Draco

**Classificação:** Slash/ Lime/ Romance

**Status:** concluída

**Autora:** Lady Anúbis.

**Beta:** Samantha Tiger Blackthorn

**A NOITE MÁGICA**

\- Por que ela sempre faz isso comigo? – Ron fala desanimado detrás de um biombo.

Harry já está cansado de esperá-lo. Todos já devem estar no salão. Não que esteja ansioso para participar do baile à fantasia, nem sabe dançar, mas é melhor do que ficar trancado no quarto a noite toda.

\- Rony... Pára de reclamar e sai logo daí. – Ameaça entrar atrás do biombo e puxá-lo para fora do quarto.

\- Não se atreva! – O ruivo decide que nunca mais sairá dali. – Vai você...

\- Nem pensar! – Uma nota de impaciência soa na voz do moreno. – Se eu vou passar vergonha... Não quero passar sozinho.

O rosto do Weasley surge por sobre o biombo, observando a fantasia de Zorro que cai perfeitamente no corpo de Harry.

\- Quem comprou essa fantasia pra você? – Não consegue esconder a incredulidade. – É perfeita!

\- Sua mãe que... – Nem consegue terminar.

\- Por que somente comigo? – Ron sai de seu esconderijo vestindo a minúscula tanga de sua fantasia de Tarzã. Suas palavras são acompanhadas por um choramingo que Harry conhece muito bem. - Olha o que ela comprou pra mim!

\- Ora... Ficou bem em você! – Tenta conter o riso, pois não quer ser mal interpretado. A estatura e o corpo de Ron ficam muito bem na fantasia, mas jamais diria isso para o amigo.

\- Não tira o sarro da minha cara! – O rapaz puxa a mini-tanga em todas as direções tentando inutilmente cobrir sua nudez. – Estaria mais vestido se não usasse nada!

\- Ok, ok... Vamos usar as máscaras e ninguém vai te reconhecer. – Meio sem paciência, desejando que essa droga de baile passe logo e voltem à velha rotina.

\- Tem certeza que essa máscara de Be... Be... Sei lá como chama... Realmente impede o reconhecimento? - Ainda incrédulo.

\- As máscaras de Bethlem obscurecem os sentidos e tornam o reconhecimento impossível. – Agradece por este embuste, pois assim pode esconder-se por trás do seu anonimato. – Mas ela desaparece à meia-noite.

\- Então temos que dar uma de Cinderella. – Ron coloca a máscara e respira fundo. – Certo... Vamos. Mas não esquece que prometeu me fazer companhia.

\- Se você não fosse idiota... – Harry também esconde sua identidade com a máscara. - Teria convidado a Hermione e não...

\- Chega de falar nisso! – Ron se volta para ele indignado. – Acha que ainda ia convidar a garota depois de me esnobar daquele jeito?

Sem querer estender demais o assunto, Harry deixa a situação como está e caminha ao lado do amigo pelos corredores até que chegam ao salão. Mesmo antes de entrar são envolvidos pela música animada e pelo som de risos. Entram no ambiente iluminado por velas, criando um ambiente bucólico, a decoração lembrando antigas festas de outros séculos. E o local repleto de pessoas que lhes parecem estranhas, escondidas pelas máscaras mágicas.

\- Vê se não arranja nenhuma garota e me larga, ouviu? – Ron segura Harry pela capa preta. – Não quero ficar sozinho nesse baile... Ainda mais vestido assim!

\- Eu? – Há ironia no tom de sua voz. – Desde quando eu tenho tanta facilidade de conseguir uma garota?

O amigo dá de ombros, pois se vê obrigado a concordar com isso. Harry sempre é um fracasso quando o assunto são garotas. Os dois então caminham por entre princesas, caubóis, índios e tantas outras fantasias, algumas delas exóticas ou esquisitas. Mas logo a de Rony se destaca na multidão, como ele temia, pois um homem alto, com um corpo bonito e seminu dificilmente passaria despercebido. Homens e mulheres começam a assediá-lo, o que de forma nenhuma o desagrada. Pela primeira vez ele é o centro das atenções, não o Harry. Mas sabe que isso pode acabar e segura na capa negra do amigo, impedindo-o de se afastar. Não sabe dizer por que, apenas não quer ficar sozinho.

Na verdade, sabe muito bem a razão dessa necessidade de estar acompanhado, mesmo que seja do melhor amigo. Em mais uma de suas brigas com Hermione... Nem sabe bem qual o tema dessa vez... Ela simplesmente disse que não iria ao baile com ele nem que fosse o último homem da face da terra. Deu a entender que ninguém iria aceitar seu convite e... Esse foi seu golpe mais baixo. Agora teme a solidão dessa festa como se estivesse amaldiçoado.

Harry senta junto a uma das mesas, totalmente desanimado. A música não consegue mexer com ele. De uns tempos para cá tem se sentido estranho. Esse problema com garotas e algumas sensações com relação a rapazes... Está confuso... Não sabe dizer se é uma fase ou se finalmente descobriu uma resposta para o fracasso que sempre foi diante de mulheres. Não foi apenas solidário quando disse que a roupa ficara bem em Rony, realmente achou que o amigo estava atraente. Que o ruivo jamais saiba, pois ficaria roxo de vergonha e... O que pensaria dele? O mesmo que todos em Hogwarts se desconfiassem...

"_Nossa! Nem quero imaginar se isso chega aos ouvidos do Malfoy!"_ – Potter estremece com essa perspectiva.

Displicentemente sentado, Harry tenta se conter, pois sabe que mais uma vez vai ficar sozinho... Como sempre. E a descoberta sobre si mesmo não facilita em nada a sua vida. Pelo contrário, faz aumentar dentro dele uma espécie de sarcasmo... Algo maldoso que não consegue controlar. Sente-se abençoado pelo anonimato que a máscara lhe dá, disfarçando a percepção de sua identidade, pois está azedo demais.

Quase que automaticamente os dois começam a reparar nas fantasias dos demais. Algumas são fabulosas, mas outras simplesmente beiram o ridículo. E por mais que a consciência o acuse, Harry não resiste e decide dar vazão a esse sentimento.

\- Nossa! Tem gente que não tem noção! – Observa um rapaz vestido de caubói, mas em quem a fantasia não combina em nada com seu corpo. – Inglês caubói... Só podia dar nisso mesmo!

Ron também observa o mesmo garoto, mas com a atitude sempre de bom mocinho do amigo, nem teve coragem de dizer o que pensava. Percebendo a mudança e ainda revoltado com a briga que tivera com Hermione o rapaz relaxa e assim como Harry decide tornar esse maldito baile levemente divertido. Levanta-se e fica ao lado da cadeira do outro, tocando seu ombro e apontando para um grupo de garotas vestidas de anjo. Elas estão bonitas, mas a expressão de enfado de Harry o desanima.

\- Ron, Ron, olha ali... Aquela altona vestida de Alice! – Toca na mão do rapaz, indicando um casal próximo. - Não parece aquela parte da estória quando ela come o pedaço do cogumelo? Hahahaha. Ela cresceu demais e o vestido ficou!

\- Hahahahahaha. Parece que ela está de perna de pau! – Diz ainda estranhando o estado de ânimo de Harry, mas já entrando na brincadeira. - E o acompanhante? Fantasiado de mosqueteiro! A fantasia é um número menor ou ele engordou esses dias antes da festa!

Os dois riem sonoramente, sem disfarçar, algumas pessoas os olhando com desdém por perceberem o que estão fazendo. Mas Harry dessa vez não se importa com o que pensam dele, ainda mais sobre a proteção da máscara. O anonimato lhe dá a liberdade que a notoriedade jamais permitiu.

\- Você viu aquela magrela ruiva vestida de Rainha Elisabeth? – Ron olha para a garota e lembra remotamente que Gina havia lhe dito algo sobre uma rainha Elisabeth I... Será que era a fantasia que escolheu? – Essa coitada tem muito a engordar para preencher essa fantasia!

\- Mas aquela é minha... – Tenta evitar que o amigo continue falando mal de sua irmã.

O moreno nem percebe o que o Ron tenta fazer, sabe apenas que nunca as garotas lhe pareceram tão sem graça e desinteressantes. Sempre se perguntava onde estava sua dificuldade, mas agora pensa em como seu interesse por Cho foi forçado por ele mesmo. Queria gostar de alguém, como todos os seus colegas... Apenas isso e mais nada.

\- E a garota de Branca de Neve! – Seu foco muda mais rápido a cada instante, como se essa liberdade se tornasse um vício. – A madrasta malvada não precisa se preocupar com a concorrência no caso dela!

Ron respira aliviado com a mudança, pois não poderia agüentar calado o amigo falando mal de sua irmã. E realmente... A tal Branca de Neve era horripilante! Não consegue disfarçar a expressão repugnante ao encará-la.

"_Como não reparei nessa daí andando pela escola!"_ – Sente-se um pouco culpado por estar desfazendo das garotas dessa forma... Hermione iria proferir um de seus discursos feministas sobre a futilidade da aparência física se apenas imaginasse o estão fazendo. – _"Mas pode ser a fantasia... Bom... Acho que não"!_

\- Pior é aquela outra ali... – Harry parece descontrolado em sua necessidade de demonstrar como tudo o isso o revolta. Todos estão fantasiados, mas ele é o único que não pode ser ele mesmo jamais. - Tem tanta pluma no chapéu que parece que é o avestruz que está na cabeça dela.

\- Ahhh... Harry... – Ron olha para o moreno e volta a encarar a garota em questão. - Mas ela até que é bonitinha...

\- Com aquele nariz? – Ele mesmo começa a ficar incomodado com o sarcasmo que destila incontrolavelmente. - O do Seboso é mais bonito que o dela!

\- Não seja maldoso Harry! – Volta a encarar novamente a moça, mirando diretamente o seu nariz. - Comparar a gatinha com o morcegão?

\- Gatinha, é? – Ele ri, levanta rápido e acerta o braço do amigo com um soco. – Quem precisa de óculos, eu ou você?

\- Nossa! Você pôs defeito em todas as garotas daqui! – Fala sem olhar para ele, não percebendo como essa sua afirmação faz Harry empalidecer. –Anda exigente demais...

\- Não reparei somente nas garotas! – Tenta desviar o foco do subtexto que fica claro, mas que Ron parece não ter notado. – Os garotos estão igualmente ridículos... E você ficou preocupado com sua fantasia... Pelo menos tem um belo corpo pra expor...

Depois de falar tal coisa Harry quase morde a própria língua. Em sua situação precisa evitar colocar pensamentos em palavras, mas foi exatamente isso que fez. Os olhos arregalados do amigo se voltam para ele, uma expressão de choque, mas que simplesmente finge não notar.

\- Olha aquela garota entrando! – Nunca Harry sentiu-se tão aliviado por ver alguém. – Sou crítico demais, mas sei reconhecer quando vejo alguém realmente bonita.

Os olhos de Ron fixam-se na maravilhosa fada que adentra o local, cercada por uma aura mágica, que a torna ainda mais bela. No mesmo instante deseja ir até ela, tocá-la a fim ter certeza que não se trata de uma aparição. Mas pensa instantaneamente em Hermione e em como a ama... Seria incapaz de traí-la de qualquer forma. Seus dedos se enterram no ombro de Harry, como se implorasse para que o amigo lhe dê forças para resistir à tentação.

Um sorriso irônico surge em seus lábios, pois sabe que por trás da bela máscara está sua melhor amiga e propositalmente chamara a atenção de Rony para acabar com a briga idiota entre os dois. Ela lhe mostrara a fantasia e tem que admitir que Mione lhe empresta a beleza fantasmagórica que chama a atenção de todos.

\- Vai lá! – Quase o empurra. – Antes que outro faça isso.

\- Mas... A Hermione... – Ele ainda reluta, apesar de totalmente fascinado pela figura etérea.

\- Vai lá... Confia em mim. – Harry sorri.

Ver o amigo se afastar e convidar a bela fada para dançar faz muito bem ao ânimo do moreno. O sujeito amargo de minutos atrás na verdade não era ele, apenas uma manifestação mórbida de sua profunda solidão. Observá-los dançar, de forma tão romântica o faz perceber como deve ser bom ter alguém especial em sua vida.

E enquanto acompanha os amigos dançando tão juntinhos seus olhos encontram um ser igualmente etéreo, tão isolado quanto ele do outro lado do salão. Um príncipe encantado envolto em um delicioso mistério, parecendo entediado, mas isto apenas lhe emprestando ainda mais beleza. Harry se levanta depressa, caminhando até o local onde vira sentado o ser magicamente belo, mas após quase ser atropelado por um desajeitado casal de cartas do baralho que dança quase sem coordenação pela pista de dança, percebe que simplesmente o rapaz havia sumido.

"_Bom... Deve ter sido alguma alucinação."_ – Tenta se convencer para não desanimar, pois este foi o primeiro instante realmente mágico nesta noite. – _"Acho que eu teria notado se houvesse alguém tão lindo nessa escola"!_

Harry caminha desanimado pela pista, quase sendo novamente atropelado pelo casal de antes.

"_Caramba! Quem diabos são esses dois? Nunca vi ninguém dançar tão mal! Hum... Eu danço pior."_ – Segura um riso espontâneo. – _"No fim... Acho melhor sair e tomar um ar"._

**ooOoo**

\- Não entendo por que minha mãe me comprou essa fantasia! – Draco está impaciente quando termina de calçar as botas pretas que lhe vão até os joelhos.

\- Acho que essa fantasia de príncipe encantando ficou perfeita em você! – Pansy só falta babar sobre o rapaz de túnica verde e prata, calça colante verde e botas pretas... A tradicional roupa de um príncipe encantado de contos de fadas. – Qual o problema?

\- Esse baile existe para experimentarmos o anonimato e... Com essa fantasia... – A expressão de tédio dele é indisfarçável. – Ela é óbvia demais! Assim todos vão perceber que sou eu...

\- E o que achou da minha fantasia? – A garota se coloca diante dele, mas Draco lança apenas um leve olhar para suas roupas de vampira.

\- Legal... – É o máximo que consegue expressar.

Os dois seguem para o salão, ladeados por Goyle vestido de mosqueteiro e Crabbe em uma estranha fantasia de carta de baralho. Draco havia se segurado ao vê-los surgir com estas roupas, mas rir deles tiraria todo o seu charme. Então lança de vez em quando um olhar irônico para os garotos, pensando em como estão ridículos.

\- Gostei da túnica com mangas bufantes, Malfoy! – Crabbe diz sem pensar nas conseqüências. – Pior é essa meia calça... Parece mais o Robin Hood!

\- Que foi? – Draco o faz parar e fica diante dele. Há ódio em seus olhos, descrente com o que este garoto pouco inteligente vestido de carta de baralho tem a petulância de dizer.

\- Bem... Eu... – Não sabe o que falar, percebendo então que perdeu a oportunidade de ficar calado.

\- Primeiro... Não se atreva a tirar o sarro da minha cara... Nunca mais! – Respira fundo para se controlar, pois seu rosto começa a queimar. – Segundo... É uma calça colante... NÃO UMA MEIA CALÇA!

Chega ao salão ainda espumando de raiva, logo muitos dos slytherins se aproximando, o que apenas confirma sua opinião sobre a fantasia. Não que reconheça alguém, mas tivera o cuidado de colocar investigadores para descobrir o máximo de fantasias possíveis... Evitando assim confraternizar acidentalmente com alguém indesejável.

Observa o ambiente de decoração elaborada, mas não pode dizer que esteja muito animado com este baile. Há muito tempo já assumiu para si mesmo o seu interesse por rapazes, sente-se resolvido quanto a isso, mas como lidar com isso diante de toda a escola? Em absoluto quer esses enxeridos de Hogwarts se intrometendo em sua vida pessoal.

"_Imagina se isso chega aos ouvidos do Potter!"_ – Sua expressão se fecha completamente. – _"Não... Qualquer um, menos ele"..._

Então... Vai ser mais uma noite solitária, sentado com seu tédio, observando essas fantasias ridículas que essas pessoas têm coragem de usar.

"_Abençoado anonimato!"_ – Sorri ironicamente. – _"Assim não preciso saber quem tem a coragem de se vestir assim"._

E em meio àquelas pessoas ninguém que valha a pena olhar... Não que tivesse a esperança de encontrar alguém interessante, se nunca notou ninguém assim no dia a dia. Sempre as mesmas pessoas sem graça... Algumas que o seguem por causa de seu dinheiro e outras que o odeiam por... Nem sabe por quê. E enquanto seus olhos passeiam pela imensidão de fantasiados que não lhe interessam, paralisam em um ponto do outro lado do salão. Seus olhos cinza brilham ao vislumbrar o 'alguém interessante' que jamais reparara antes.

Cada detalhe daquele rapaz bonito, todo de negro, capa e chapéu... Nem sabe dizer quem é o personagem, apenas que a fantasia lhe empresta personalidade e força como nunca vira em qualquer estudante de Hogwarts. Pode dizer até que o rapaz alto e seminu ao lado dele tem um corpo maravilhoso, mas... Não consegue fazer com que tire os olhos do cavaleiro solitário de negro. Parece tão entediado quanto ele mesmo, observando as fantasias e claramente divertindo-se em criticá-las. Gosta disso nele... Um sujeito que não teme ser antipático às vezes.

Pansy senta a seu lado e chama sua atenção. Ela quer forçá-lo a dançar, como sempre, e isso o irrita ainda mais... Principalmente por forçá-lo a desviar o olhar de seu objeto de desejo e, quando volta a olhar, ele simplesmente sumira.

"_Droga de garota inconveniente!"_ – Apenas sua expressão é o suficiente para afastar a menina.

Decide levantar e atravessar o salão, aflito por encontrar o jovem de negro, mas quase sendo atropelado por Crabbe em sua tentativa de provar ser um grande dançarino, mas falhando completamente. Só consegue ver que alguma garota maluca teve a mesma idéia que ele quanto à fantasia e o casal de cartas deslizam como dois demolidores pela pista de dança. E quando finalmente se livra deles, empurrando de volta para a direção de onde vieram procura em vão pelo cavaleiro, a decepção clara em seus olhos.

"_Inferno! Era bom demais pra ser verdade"!_ – Chuta a cadeira a sua frente, mas geme por isso doer mais do que pensava. – _"Já me enchi disso aqui! Vou tomar um ar"._

**ooOoo**

A noite está bonita, uma lua enorme brilhando cheia sobre o castelo. Harry nunca havia notado como o jardim da escola fica à noite, uma aura misteriosa envolta por uma leve bruma. Caminha por ele, ainda pensando no efeito que aquele príncipe causou nele. Fica com a imagem na cabeça, a túnica verde e prata, assim como a calça colante marcando as belas formas de suas pernas. Mas... Se ele estava todo de verde, com certeza deve ser um slytherin... Também... Quem se importa com esse mero detalhe? Observa seus próprios passos, a bota preta cortando a névoa que esconde o solo onde pisa. Mas não é o movimento que lhe chama a atenção, apenas o faz se perder na lembrança da beleza que o atraiu.

Senta em um banco, recostando-se à cerca de sebe viva, voltando os olhos para o céu estrelado e limpo. Ainda não entende muito bem tudo isso que sente, como lidar com essa diferença entre ele e os demais. Não é algo que tenha escolhido, apenas percebeu certo dia que seu corpo se arrepiava quando observava os outros rapazes. E a partir desse momento começou a entender a si mesmo um pouco melhor. Não tornou sua vida mais fácil, mas... Pelo menos aquelas dúvidas que sempre o assolavam têm uma explicação. Sua vida já é complicada o suficiente...

Draco sai do salão, aliviado por deixar aquela música e risos para trás. Não que seja contra tudo isso, mas para ele não têm graça. O bom de uma festa é quando se tem alguém especial com quem compartilhar toda a alegria, sem isso é apenas um exercício de tédio e enfado. Ainda mais para ele. Olha para a lua gigantesca, atravessando a bruma suave que encobre todo o jardim. Não consegue tirar a imagem do cavaleiro todo de negro, calças justas, camisa entreaberta, botas e capa... Nem imagina quem seja, pois se considera um bom observador e teria reparado em alguém como ele. Sabe que o poder da máscara desnorteia a percepção, impedindo a identificação do seu usuário, mas... Agora também não adianta pensar nisso, pois o perdeu entre as pessoas da escola e após a meia-noite será alguém com rosto... Desejava conhecê-lo primeiro sob o anonimato, conhecer a pessoa de verdade, não a relação que tem com ela. Pode ser um griffyndor; apesar de duvidar que algum deles se vestisse todo de preto.

"_Ainda queria saber que raio de fantasia é aquela!"_ – Por mais que pense em todas as personagens de conto de fada e outros, nem imagina quem seja um homem todo de preto, chapéu, chicote e florete.

Senta-se em um banco de jardim, recostando-se na cerca de sebe viva e observando as formas estranhas da bruma que sobe do chão e circula com a leve brisa que sopra. Suas opções de vida sempre são assim, cheias de dificuldades, tornando sua existência sempre mais complicada. Sua criação já o moldou para ser diferente dos demais, mas não tão diferente! Se o pai apenas imaginasse o que escolheu, o caminho que resolveu trilhar... Pode dizer que sempre foi assim, pouco interessado em garotas, portanto assumir-se foi apenas aceitar um fato consumado. A mãe é a única a quem contou sua opção e mesmo ela ficou preocupada, mas ele mesmo pouco se importa com o que os demais pensam.

"_Pode ser um prato cheio para os meus inimigos, mas... Eles que se danem!"_ – Quando pensa nos inimigos a única imagem que lhe vem à mente é a de Harry Potter.

Harry coloca os braços atrás da cabeça, acomodando-se melhor na sebe, sentindo que ela parece apresentar uma maior resistência ao seu peso, podendo reclinar-se um pouco melhor e observar as estrelas com mais atenção. Prefere o dia, mas a noite tem um mistério que o fascina. Assim como o príncipe, envolto em todo o segredo que a máscara lhe concede. Gostaria de conhecê-lo ainda assim, sem saber quem é de verdade, a fim de vê-lo sem as máscaras que a sociedade nos dá.

\- No fim... Essa droga de vida nunca muda! – Harry resmunga, triste por pensar que nada de bom lhe acontece.

\- Quem está aí? – Draco levanta de um pulo, temendo estar sendo observado por alguém.

Logo os dois estão de pé, um de cada lado da cerca, de costas um para o outro, sem nem sequer terem notado. O moreno sobe no banco e olha por sobre a sebe, deparando com o lindo príncipe de pé a encará-lo.

\- Desculpe se o assustei! – Harry diz baixo, meio tímido, ainda mais do que costuma ser diante das garotas. – Estava aqui fugindo um pouco da agitação do baile.

\- Sem problema. – Draco fica impressionado com o fato do cavaleiro negro não saber quem ele é e isso o fascina ainda mais. Decide disfarçar a voz, adotar um tom mais suave e proteger o segredo que o cerca até as doze badaladas. – Também estava aqui pelo mesmo motivo.

Os dois sorriem timidamente, meio sem saber o que dizer, ainda separados pela sebe. Harry olha em torno procurando um local onde atravessar, mas percebe que somente dando a volta por onde entrou, então apóia as mãos na cerca e pula, pousando atleticamente sobre o banco de jardim. Seu movimento faz o outro rapaz recuar, mas logo percebe que este provoca um sorriso de admiração que o satisfaz.

"_Nada como começar impressionando!" _– Pensa com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios, para logo em seguida enroscar-se na capa ao descer do banco e quase cair. – _"Oh droga!"_

O rapaz loiro ri de toda a cena, impressionado com cada movimento, mesmo o quase tombo. Tudo no outro parece perfeito, mesmo sua timidez evidente. Sua risada parece tê-lo constrangido ou talvez o fato de ter sido desajeitado, mas em absoluto deseja o ver sem graça. Senta-se no banco, bem no canto, deixando espaço suficiente para que o cavaleiro possa ficar ao seu lado.

Mesmo lutando contra a cor escarlate que se apossa de sua face, Harry ainda sente-se empolgado apenas por estar ao lado dele. Seu movimento idiota ao quase desabar no gramado não parece ter matado suas chances, então sorri, sentando-se ao lado do loiro que lhe deixara um espaço, claramente para que se acomodasse.

Por alguns instantes o silêncio impera entre eles, temerosos de falar algo equivocado que possa quebrar o clima gostosamente ingênuo, mas sabem que alguém precisa ser o primeiro a falar.

\- Estou curioso... – Draco se volta ainda ofegante diante da proximidade. – Você está fantasiado de que?

\- Zorro! – Harry fica surpreso, mas pensa depois que isso revela que está diante de um bruxo que jamais teve contato com o mundo trouxa. – Um herói dos trouxas. Ele protegia os camponeses de um governador que os explorava.

"_O Potter teria gostado disso!"_ – Draco pensa imediatamente. – _"Mas isso é hora de pensar nele"?_

Observa o rapaz, sabendo que é um mestiço ou um sangue-ruim, somente assim para ter escolhido uma fantasia desse tipo. Mas nesse momento não se importa nem com isso, apenas com o fato de que a fantasia heróica lhe concede ainda mais sensualidade. Ele então acredita em defender os fracos... Pode não ser sua filosofia de vida, mas Draco até admira quem tem coragem para isso.

\- Parece que nós dois não somos muito de festa. – Harry tenta quebrar o silêncio incômodo que ficara entre eles. – Eu só aceitei participar pra não deixar um amigo sozinho.

\- Mas parece que aconteceu exatamente o contrário... – Refreia sua ironia natural, temendo que o outro descubra sua identidade.

\- Pois é... – Os olhos verdes tentam esconder como isso o aborrece, mesmo sabendo que promoveu mais uma das reconciliações da dupla Rony e Hermione. - No fim, fiquei sozinho mais uma vez...

\- Ainda bem que não fui o único. – Sente a solidão nítida no tom de sua voz e no olhar perdido no céu já enevoado. – Já perdi a conta das vezes que fiquei aqui... Encarando a lua como estamos fazendo agora.

Não acreditando que este alguém ao seu lado possa sentir-se da mesma forma que ele, Harry volta seus brilhantes olhos para encará-lo. Nunca antes conhecera uma pessoa que pudesse realmente entender aquele vazio que cresce dentro de si como um monstro. Todos apenas se irritam com suas atitudes, sem enxergar como é duro ser ele mesmo. Toda a responsabilidade que repousa em seus ombros, toda a esperança de tantas pessoas sobre um garoto. E pior... Espera-se dele um tipo de comportamento que nem sempre é real. Muitas vezes se cansa de ser o cara certinho, sem falhas e cheio de escrúpulos. Por isso essa noite é especial, pois com a máscara é mais um desconhecido, que pode cometer erros, sabendo que pode voltar e tentar novamente. E tudo isso que sente... Está naqueles olhos curiosos que também o observam atentamente.

O loiro percebe esse reconhecimento. A solidão, sua velha amiga, também passeia pela mente do outro, transparecendo em suas pupilas como fogo. Ele, sempre cercado de falsas amizades, de pessoas interessadas em seu sobrenome, jamais em conhecerem Draco. Isso o afastou de tudo e todos, usando as pessoas que desejam fazer o mesmo com ele, com a diferença de que ele é muito mais hábil nessa prática. Dele esperam-se atitudes... E ser desagradável é uma delas. Acredita que corresponde às expectativas, mas muitas vezes se cansa disso.

\- Eu vi o que você estava fazendo... – Sorri maliciosamente, vendo como suas palavras fazem o rosto bonito corar imediatamente diante dele.

\- O que? Ahn... Do que você está falando? – Harry sabe muito bem a que se refere e teme seriamente que possa ser julgado... Novamente.

\- Não precisa ficar sem graça! – Ele ri sonoramente, mais da expressão preocupada do outro. – Se eu tivesse alguém com quem comentar, teria feito o mesmo. Meus acompanhantes eram alguns dos mais ridículos.

\- Então... Você não... – O alívio vem em um suspiro. – Fiquei com medo que me julgasse mal.

\- Julgar por quê? – Draco senta-se de frente para ele, tomado por uma vontade irresistível de tocá-lo. – Respeito alguém que diz o que pensa e não tem medo de assumir...

\- Por acaso aquela carta dançante era um dos seus acompanhantes? – Diz, lembrando-se claramente do casal que quase o atropelou duas vezes.

\- Nossa! – O riso sonoro e bonito faz sua expressão iluminar-se. – Você matou a charada na primeira tentativa!

\- Eu precisava fazer algo... – O moreno sente a necessidade de justificar-se, pelo menos para ele. - O tédio estava me matando!

\- Não pense que era o único entediado naquele salão. – Há certa tristeza em suas palavras. – Algumas vezes eu sinto que me consumo no tédio nessas ocasiões. No fim... Sempre acabo sozinho como você.

A mão fina e pálida de Draco toca a pequena de Harry, causando um arrepio que nenhum dos dois experimentara antes. Seus orbes se perdem um no outro procurando qualquer sinal que os faça parar, mas nada encontrando além de um brilho ainda mais intenso.

\- Quando você notou que era... Bem... Como posso dizer... – Harry não sabe como definir aquilo que percebeu sobre si mesmo.

\- Diferente? – O loiro não tem dificuldade de definir o que sente, mas percebe como isso ainda parece afetar o outro. – Oras... Quando... Nem lembro. Acho que de certa forma sempre soube.

\- Eu ainda estou me acostumando com a idéia... – Segura firme a mão que está sobre a sua. – Mas explica muita coisa.

Essas palavras parecem ter um sentido muito importante para ele, como se fossem difíceis e representassem uma luta sem vencedores, mas quando os olhos dos dois se encontram novamente não há receio ou insegurança. Um lindo sorriso surge nos lábios de Harry, feliz por encontrar alguém que o entenda, que seja tão parecido com ele no íntimo. O contato daquela mão junto da sua lhe traz um tremor, mas jamais de medo, uma manifestação palpável sim da alegria de não sentir-se único em um mundo que não aceitará sua escolha.

\- Posso fazer uma pergunta pessoal? – Draco fixa-se nos olhos verdes como esmeraldas que parecem ainda mais brilhantes, talvez pela expectativa.

\- Cla-claro! – Potter pensa imediatamente que pode arrepender-se dessa sua decisão.

\- E como você percebeu... Ahn... Como se sentia? – Pela primeira vez em sua vida sente-se inseguro com o que fala, temendo que sua pergunta possa afastá-lo. – Sei que estou sendo atrevido, mas...

Os dedos de Harry tocam seus lábios para que se cale. Não quer em absoluto que o príncipe se sinta desconfortável em ser sincero com ele.

\- Não me importo que pergunte. – Ele sorri novamente. – Na verdade... Quero que você me conheça, que saiba mais da pessoa que realmente sou.

O inesperado faz o loiro calar-se, totalmente sem palavras diante de algo tão autêntico, tão deliciosamente verdadeiro... E o seu silêncio não passa despercebido, fazendo o jovem cavaleiro de negro se levantar, observando a lua levemente encoberta pelas nuvens. Teme que, ao ter se calado, tivesse causado uma impressão errada, a de que não se importou com o que foi dito... Como se fosse possível abrir a boca depois de ouvir aquilo!

\- Minha vida é uma mentira... – Sabe que com esta máscara sente-se seguro para dizer o que realmente pensa. – Nunca houve nada legitimamente meu... Tudo já veio pronto... Predestinado. E com ela uma imagem e... Eu devia corresponder a ela.

Draco também se levanta, observando de costas, pensando em como se sente igualmente encurralado, sem opções, sem uma identidade própria... Apenas o que se espera dele. Tem vontade de chegar até ele e abraçá-lo, fazendo sentir-se que não está mais sozinho, mas de repente toda a coragem com que sempre encarou essa sua opção se esvai e se transforma na covardia com que leva todo o resto de sua vida.

\- Mas sabe... – Alheio ao movimento do outro, o Zorro continua, perdendo-se em uma análise de tudo que viveu. – Eu sempre senti como se não me encaixasse completamente... Como se estivesse incompleto.

\- E você encontrou a parte que lhe faltava? – Não sabe dizer de onde saiu a pergunta, mas aconteceu.

\- Ainda não sei... – Essa pode ter sido a pergunta mais difícil que já teve que responder. – Agora sei por que me sentia inadequado, mas...

O rapaz se volta para o outro, surpreendendo-se por vê-lo tão próximo. Pensa em recuar, mas decide que deve manter a mesma determinação que têm diante do que lhe foi imposto pelo curso do destino.

\- O que te completaria? – O jovem príncipe sabe muito bem o que espera ouvir, segurando delicadamente nos braços do cavaleiro que se torna ainda mais atraente corado.

\- Eu... Ahn... – Os olhos dos dois se encontram perigosamente, uma eletricidade percorrendo-lhes o corpo. – Talvez...

A coragem lhe falta, mas vê na expressão do loiro que ele precisa ouvir, ter certeza de que não está enganado sobre ser correspondido... E sabe disso porque também se sente assim. Gostaria que ele lhe dissesse, de não ter que tomar a iniciativa, mas pensa em todas as dificuldades que enfrentou mesmo sem querer... E por isso sim vale a pena se arriscar.

\- Talvez... Você. – Diz ainda inseguro da resposta, mas cheio de sempre fazer as escolhas que esperam dele. Por isso mesmo mantém o olhar firme encarando o belo rosto pálido.

\- Talvez... – Cora de satisfação, sorrindo nervoso com o que pretende dizer. – Você já tenha...

Aproxima-se ainda mais, mantendo as mãos sobre seus braços, o olhar se aprofundando nos olhos do outro, o calor dos rostos aumentando conforme se tocam e os lábios se encontram suavemente. A noite parece se tornar mágica, como se os dois fossem envolvidos pela bruma suave e tênue do ambiente. A energia desse seu pequeno gesto se irradiando pelos corpos por inteiro. E toda essa sensação empolga Draco, que deseja tornar tal momento ainda mais especial, demonstrando ao cavaleiro negro como jamais sentira algo assim com outro alguém. Segura-o firme, trazendo ainda mais para perto, aprofundando o beijo, tornando-o mais intenso, invadindo-lhe a boca de forma sensual. Brinca com os lábios doces, com a língua tímida... Lambe e suga a fim de provar todo seu sabor, sua textura, a delicadeza se transformando em paixão.

Harry não se sente em absoluto estranho, como aconteceu quando beijou Cho, seu corpo todo reage àquilo com entusiasmo, apesar da timidez ainda o conter, mesmo diante da delícia daqueles lábios ansiosos, da língua que o invade sem pedir licença. E o profundo prazer faz com que tenha certeza pela primeira vez da sua escolha, que perceba definitivamente do que é verdadeiro para ele. Todas as sensações em seu corpo, as reações involuntárias, o desejo de retribuir de forma tão intensa quanto recebe... Não deseja estar em qualquer outro lugar que não seja neste beijo trocado sensualmente com um príncipe encantado, que se torna a pessoa mais especial que já entrou em sua vida. Neste instante pensa em vê-lo além da máscara, tê-lo para sempre em seus braços, derretendo-se, dando-lhe toda a paixão que agora lhe oferece.

Por um bom tempo continuam ali, ligados pelo beijo intenso, mas tímido, tenso da parte do moreno, demonstrando toda a novidade e a importância deste para si. E Draco percebe isso claramente, toda a tensão nos braços, no corpo e mesmo nos lábios levemente trêmulos. Mas é inegável tudo o que sentem, evidente nas peles arrepiadas, na respiração que vai ficando cada vez mais pesada... Mas a percepção de que pela primeira vez os dois se satisfazem, se completam... Essa é tão forte que toda a ansiedade vai desaparecendo, envolvendo-se cada vez mais, os braços se estendendo em um abraço, trazendo com ele os corpos mais próximos, a excitação tornando-se evidente.

É Harry quem primeiro se separa dos lábios doces do outro, afastando-se um pouco, observando aqueles olhos e todo o brilho que guardam, percebendo que o outro se sente da mesma forma envolvido por algo quase sobrenatural. Sobe uma de suas mãos pelas costas do loiro, que reage com um leve tremor, tocando o cabelo macio, passando os dedos delicadamente por sua nuca.

\- Nunca me senti dessa forma... – Sorri, como se essa fosse a verdade absoluta neste instante. – Com ninguém...

\- Eu também não... – Ele retribui o carinho nos cabelos castanhos, sentindo como são suaves e como seu toque o faz estremecer. – Foi algo especial.

Os lábios se tocam novamente, tão delicadamente, causando um efeito ainda mais devastador, fazendo com que os dentes do loiro comecem a brincar ansiosos nos lábios quentes que se derretem com esse toque. Dessa vez ele que se afasta, temendo que toda a paixão os leve mais adiante e isso não seria certo. Quer ver o rosto do 'Zorro', saber que este com quem deseja estar para sempre é seu por opção, não pelo anonimato dado por uma máscara.

\- Ainda não acredito que nunca reparei em você andando por esses corredores... – Diz isso com os lábios tão próximos que se roçam a cada palavra.

\- Vai saber... Podemos ter trocado olhares e nunca termos realmente visto um ao outro. – Harry passa a língua pelos lábios que teimam em provocar os seus. – A máscara... Humm... Que delícia!

Apesar de suas palavras ficarem não ditas, interrompidas pelo calor que lhe sobe pelo corpo como um incêndio, é claro que apenas a máscara lhes permite despirem-se do peso de suas vidas para poderem reparar que existe alguém especial percorrendo os corredores da escola, alguém que pode completá-los, tornar suas existências menos solitárias. E essa percepção faz com que os braços apertem mais o abraço, os corpos tão juntos que sentem cada reação um do outro.

\- Se tivesse te visto antes... – Harry se afasta o bastante para poder olhá-lo. – Teria vindo com você nessa maldita festa e eu não estaria sozinho no jardim.

\- Você fala sério? – Os olhos de Draco brilham com suas palavras. – Falta algum tempo até meia-noite e podemos aproveitar o anonimato.

Harry se afasta do loiro, sua expressão denotando surpresa e medo. Uma coisa é estar com ele ali na solidão do jardim, mas... Dançar juntos diante de todos? Um pavor quase insano toma conta de seu ser, pois o desejo de fugir das expectativas das pessoas sempre esbarra na necessidade de ser o rapaz certinho.

"_E se alguém me reconhecer?"_ – Lembra então que Ron sabe muito bem qual é sua fantasia. – _"Ele seria o primeiro a me julgar mal... Mas eu ainda me importo tanto assim com o que os outros pensam"?_

\- Qual o problema? – Draco nota como parece haver um conflito intenso naqueles olhos verdes. – Não tem coragem de dançar comigo diante de toda essa gente?

A expressão do rosto de Harry responde sua pergunta, separando-se completamente dele, os olhos baixos por não poder admitir isso para o misterioso príncipe.

\- Mas ninguém vai saber quem você é... E... – Procura não deixar que sua personalidade se sobreponha sobre o que sente. Sabe muito bem como pode ser amedrontador assumir para si mesmo e diante dos outros uma opção dessas. – Eu vou estar com você.

A mão fina e pálida segura firme a de Harry, entrelaçando-se em seus dedos, demonstrando-lhe a segurança que pretende lhe dar, decidido a fazê-lo encarar essa última barreira. O corpo esguio do príncipe se movimenta na direção da entrada do salão, atravessando a bruma que volta a condensar-se, levando consigo o rapaz ainda temeroso.

Este, por tanto tempo fora aquilo que se esperava dele, que tem grande dificuldade neste momento de confrontar essas expectativas. Mas mesmo que seu estômago se contorça com a idéia de adentrar o ambiente do baile e dançar com o loiro que o excita tanto, ainda assim o acompanha, titubeante, só que continua.

A porta se abre, a música e as vozes alegres os envolvendo instantaneamente. Draco se volta na direção do outro, um sorriso contagiante se abrindo, fazendo as pernas de Harry tremerem. Os dois caminham por entre os demais alunos, mãos ainda unidas, fazendo com que logo se tornem o centro das atenções. Todos os rostos se voltam para eles, com os casais parando para observá-los, alguns sorrindo com a coragem que representam e outros os condenando. Nada que não fosse esperado. E conforme adentram mais na festa, um espaço se abre no centro da pista de dança.

\- Pronto pra mostrar como nos sentimos? – O príncipe fica de frente para Harry, sorrindo do leve tremor que ainda sente na mão fria.

\- Eu não sei dançar... – O Zorro segura ainda mais forte a mão de Draco.

\- Não faz mal... – Toma sua outra mão. – Apenas feche os olhos e deixe se levar pela música.

Os olhos verdes se voltam ligeiramente e percorrem parte do salão, encontrando Rony e a bela fada que o acompanha. Os dois sabem muito bem quem é o cavaleiro todo de negro e o observam incrédulos. Sua respiração fica ofegante, suando frio ao pensar o que pensam dele neste momento. A mão fina toca então seu queixo, fazendo-o voltar-se para o príncipe, e encarar-lhe as pupilas.

\- Esqueça os outros! – Sua voz soa imperativa, até arrogante, mas carregada de uma necessidade de ver nos orbes de Harry que está preparado a encarar esse desafio. – Neste momento somos somente nós dois.

Draco também sabe que seu segredo está exposto, que seus colegas de casa conhecem sua fantasia e logo seu pai também estará a par daquilo que custou tanto a esconder. Mas isso pouco lhe importa, pois algo dentro dele lhe dá forças e isto vem misteriosamente deste cavaleiro, zorro ou sei lá o que, que treme diante dele. Precisa ser corajoso como deseja que o outro seja e respira fundo. Suas mãos então descem e se colocam na cintura do rapaz moreno, aproximando-se e enlaçando seu corpo, levando-o a colocar seus braços também ao longo do seu pescoço alvo. Há um pequeno espaço entre eles, o suficiente para que possam manter o olhar fixo um no outro, buscando energia para enfrentar aquilo que mais os amedronta. E com o início de mais uma música, romântica de propósito, graças a um pierrô de sorriso largo que cuida do som, começam a envolver-se com o que sentem.

_E se eu te dissesse que tudo estava predestinado?  
Você acreditaria em mim?  
Você concordaria comigo?_

Os dois sorriem ao ouvir as primeiras palavras, sentindo claramente que ela foi especialmente escolhida para eles, um retrato daquilo que lhes passa no íntimo. Harry lança um olhar de agradecimento a Neville em sua fantasia do triste Pierrô, aquele que foi impedido de viver um amor impossível. Suas mãos tocam a nuca levemente suada de nervosismo do loiro, apesar de ver em sua expressão o quanto se sente feliz diante deste ato. As mãos finas e pálidas acomodam-se melhor em suas costas, percorrendo-a com carinho, fazendo-o arrepiar-se.

_É quase como aquele sentimento  
Que nós já nos conhecemos antes  
Então me diga que você não acha que eu sou louco  
Quando eu te disser que o amor veio aqui agora  
_

E os olhares que se fixam nos dois são incapazes de enxergar aquilo que passa dentro deles, os olhos se fechando devagar, curtindo o momento, os corpos ainda mais próximos acompanhando o ritmo da música romântica e suave. A voz da cantora parece falar com eles, revelar a todos os sentimentos que somente eles conhecem. Os braços se estreitam com carinho, trazendo ainda mais calor, mas um décimo daquilo que os aquece de forma ainda mais intensa... O desejo, o sentimento de reconhecimento de algo que absolutamente não existia até que se viram neste salão, e tão forte que pode até parecer uma loucura fugaz que se desvanecerá assim que se separarem.

_Um momento como este  
Algumas pessoas esperam uma vida toda  
Por um momento como este  
Algumas pessoas procuram para sempre  
Por aquele beijo especial  
_

Seus lábios reagem à música, tocando-se de leve, sentindo a maciez do toque, da verdade contida nele. Nunca... Jamais sentiram-se assim, como se tudo que já passaram convergisse para este momento mágico. Draco conduz Harry e os dois giram pela pista, fazendo-o abrir os olhos e sorrir, divertindo-se finalmente com o baile, vendo o que os casais enamorados sempre sentiram ao encontrarem-se nos braços uns dos outros, deslizando pelo salão. Até se esquece que nunca soube dançar... Nesse instante está flutuando no ar graças aos braços do seu príncipe encantado.

_Oh, eu não posso_   
_ acreditar que está acontecendo comigo  
Algumas pessoas esperam uma vida toda  
Por um momento como este  
_

E os privilegiados, por encontrarem algo que muitos jamais encontram, continuam a acompanhar a música especial, cada vez mais seus corpos demonstrando como sentem algo único. Circulam, os demais se tornando invisíveis ou meros borrões da vida real que para eles agora não existe. E em um ímpeto Harry se afasta ligeiramente, encarando Draco e segurando-o pela cintura. O loiro fica surpreso pela impetuosidade do tímido cavaleiro, que o projeta sensualmente para trás, coisa de tango, o príncipe enlaçando-o com a perna, menos por medo de cair e mais para demonstrar como seu corpo reage a este movimento. Eles se querem, se desejam... Mas neste momento apenas se amam. E quando o corpo pálido e esguio se levanta, o moreno o traz ainda mais para perto, seus lábios se encontrando novamente de forma suave, quase evitando o toque.

_Tudo muda  
Mas a beleza permanece  
Algo tão carinhoso  
Que eu não posso explicar  
_

E o movimento continua a levá-los pelo salão, atravessando a noite como dois solitários que se encontram, descobrindo um no outro todo o sentimento que a vida havia lhes negado até agora. As mãos de Draco passam por sob a camisa negra, soltando-a da calça que impede seus movimentos. Quer tocar a pele macia, que se derrete a seu toque, os olhos verdes se fechando com isto, um sorriso de prazer emoldurando sua face corada de excitação.

_Bem, talvez eu esteja sonha_   
_ndo,  
Mas eu ainda estou acordado  
Nós podemos fazer esse sonho durar para sempre?  
E eu vou valorizar todo o amor que nós  
compartilharmos._

As mãos pequenas desejam retribuir o toque, colocando-se sobre o tórax ofegante, abrindo a túnica verde devagar, tocando a pele sedosa, que imediatamente se arrepia. Seus dedos brincam sobre ela, passando pelos mamilos como se por acidente. Suas mãos então escorregam para as costas, estreitando o abraço ainda mais, tocando a orelha com a língua, mordiscando-a com delicadeza. Os olhos cinza se fecham, finalmente se entregando por completo ao prazer, um leve gemido escapando de seus lábios.

_Poderia esse ser o melhor amor de todos?  
Eu quero saber se você vai me segurar quando eu cair  
Então me deixe lhe dizer isso  
_

Os lábios voltam a se tocar, mas dessa vez o sentimento explode em uma torrente de paixão, as línguas se encontrando de forma sedutora. Os dois já não sabem se poderão enfrentar a realidade quando a música acabar. Como poderão viver sem este momento especial que estão vivendo neste instante. E esta sensação de perda os faz aprofundar ainda mais o beijo, a respiração quase lhes faltando, as mãos passeando por seus corpos. Não querem que isso acabe...

_Oh, eu não posso_   
_ acreditar que está acontecendo comigo  
Algumas pessoas esperam uma vida toda  
Por um momento como este  
_

E como em um conto de fadas o momento termina, as primeiras badaladas da meia-noite se iniciando com o final da música, as máscaras desaparecem como o feitiço que sempre foram. E os olhos de ambos vão se abrindo devagar, ainda no beijo, curiosos pela revelação, temerosos que a mágica desta noite se desvaneça com o anonimato. E a verdade os surpreende mais do que poderiam esperar, Draco repelindo instantaneamente o inimigo que ainda está em seus braços.

\- O-o quê? Você? – Um desespero angustiante surge em cada uma de suas palavras, como se uma profunda dor o asfixiasse aos poucos. – Não pode ser!

E a reação do salão passa quase desapercebida para Harry, que está ainda mais surpreso que o loiro, traspassado por uma sensação indiscretível de decepção. Percebe que não pelo fato de ver a face de seu inimigo no doce príncipe por quem se apaixonou, mas por saber que não podem ficar juntos no final como nos contos de fada.

\- Então... Não vamos ter um 'e foram felizes para sempre'... – A voz de Harry quase não sai, a tristeza marcando seu rosto. – Por que sempre perco...

\- Lá vem você se achando o centro do universo! – A agressividade esconde o que realmente sente, como se o moreno tivesse lhe roubado toda a esperança dessa noite. – Sempre o santinho... O injustiçado... Eu te odeio!

Ele se volta e caminha para a saída, desejoso de voltar ao seu quarto e desabar às escondidas, longe dos olhos curiosos dessas pessoas que despreza. Mas seu movimento é impedido por uma mão que lhe segura o braço, fazendo-o virar-se novamente e encarar os olhos verdes cheios de lágrimas.

\- Me solta! – Tenta puxar o braço, mas sente que este é fortemente segurado pela mão pequena. – Você está se aproveitando da situação pra me humilhar ou... Você sabia o tempo todo, não é? Fez tudo isso somente pra...

Harry o puxa com força para si, envolvendo-o em seus braços, deixando-se levar pela impetuosidade que é sua marca, mas dessa vez para tentar alcançar algo de bom em sua vida. Seus rostos ficam muito próximos, o loiro se debatendo neste abraço.

\- Você realmente acredita que usei desse artifício pra te humilhar? – Os olhos verdes se fixam no rosto de alabastro, que parece ainda mais pálido. – Como pode duvidar do que acabou de acontecer?

\- Eu... Não... – Fica sem palavras, pois é inegável o que sentiram e a reciprocidade totalmente evidente.

\- Está preocupado com o que estas pessoas vão pensar de você? – Olha para os presentes como se fossem desconhecidos, finalmente pouco se importando com a opinião deles. E foi preciso uma noite mágica para demonstrar que mesmo Harry Potter tem direito a escolhas e viver sua vida como desejar.

\- Não! – Draco sabe que em parte isso é uma mentira, pois apesar de ser resolvido quanto a seus sentimentos, apenas o anonimato o fez tirar sua eterna máscara de proteção.

\- Então... Como pode voltar as costas para esse momento especial? – Toca seu lábio a força, sentindo que aos poucos a resistência vai diminuindo. – Tem pessoas que esperam a vida toda por isso...

E o toque logo vai se tornando um beijo completo, os dois se entregando à delícia dele, pouco se importando com os murmúrios daqueles que os cercam. Draco se afasta um pouco, seus lábios ainda se tocando, mas os olhos encontrando o profundo dos orbes cor de esmeralda.

\- Mas você sabe que isto não é um conto de fadas! – Seu olhar é profundamente triste. – A vida raramente tem final feliz...

\- Pouco me importo com a vida... – Toca de leve os lábios do outro. – Se eu lutei por tanta coisa que não valia a pena... Por que recuar diante de algo tão importante?

Um sorriso carinhoso surge entre eles, mais um beijo os unindo diante de todos. O futuro é incerto, e sabem disso, mas o que seria da vida se a percorressem apenas apostando no seguro, sem nunca se arriscarem? Como encontrar os momentos especiais, as noites mágicas, se não lutarem as batalhas que valem a pena? Os lábios se separam, lentamente, os dois ainda permanecem um instante com os rostos quase colados, mergulhados no olhar um do outro, cheios da compreensão dos sentimentos que são tão parecidos. Draco pega na mão de Harry e eles abandonam o salão, sem se importarem com os comentários que começam a fervilhar.

**ooOoo**

A sala vazia está iluminada apenas pela claridade da lua, que entra pelas janelas sem cortinas. Os dois rapazes se beijam apaixonadamente, sentados no chão empoeirado. As linguas se procuram, ávidas, ignorando o que as mãos fazem, descobrindo o corpo um do outro, desabotoando as roupas, afastando o tecido das fantasias, tocando e explorando as peles arrepiadas dos adolescentes.

Draco abandona a boca de lábios vermelhos, descendo em beijos leves pelo queixo, fazendo o contorno do maxilar, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha, sorrindo com o gemido lânguido que escapa da garganta do moreno. As mãos exploram o peito exposto alisando a pele em movimentos leves, os dedos fazendo circulos imaginários, encontrando um mamilo e esfregando o dedo indicador sobre ele, deixando-o arrepiado... Atiçando a libido e a curiosidade do zorro que procura retribuir as carícias em seu corpo...

Harry se encontra encostado à parede, alheio a tudo que o cerca, seus lábios tomados pelos do loiro sentado ao seu lado, que o prensa contra a parede de pedra. Sente a mão pálida passeando pela sua pele, tão diferente das suas, afoitas, apertando e massageando a carne branca e macia do príncipe sob seus dedos, sentindo as provocações do outro, leves e suaves, os lábios finos descendo pelo seu peito e se fechando em seus mamilos, provocando um frenesi, fazendo-o estremecer e seu membro se apertar ainda mais na calça negra e justa. As suas mãos encontram os mamilos rosados e delicados, já eriçados pela forte excitação que percorre o corpo do loiro, seus dedos pinçam os biquinhos com força, arrancando um gemido alto e rouco do outro.

Draco afasta o corpo subitamente, apoiando-o sobre a perna dobrada de Harry, a cabeça loira jogada para trás, os olhos fechados com força, a boca aberta procurando o fôlego momentaneamente perdido pela carícia forte. Seus lábios deixam escapar uma série de gemidos longos entre os arquejos, ao sentir aquela boca atrevida sugar com força os mamilos sensíveis e doloridos, como ele mesmo fazia no outro momentos antes. Abandonou-se à lascívia, seu ventre se contraindo involuntariamente, seu membro latejando dolorido preso pelo tecido da roupa. Deixa-se levar, mantendo suas mãos percorrendo a pele do moreno, uma delas descendo pelo peito e abdômen perfeitos, brincando com o umbigo, os dedos penetrando-o, circulando em volta e descendo mais. Chega até o botão da calça preta, abrindo-o, descendo o zíper... A outra se entremeia nos cabelos negros revoltos, fazendo-o parar com as carícias em seu peito, apoiando-se e chegando perto, tomando a boca perfeita num beijo sôfrego, carregado de desejo.

O zorro de olhos verdes se deixa embalar no turbilhão de emoções e sensações que nunca pensara que pudesse sentir, seu corpo vivo e mergulhado num prazer pleno... Carícias atrevidas afastam qualquer pensamento coerente que possa surgir em sua mente, as mãos pálidas conduzem seu corpo, o beijo quente em seus lábios, a mão fina e delicada acariciando seu sexo por cima do tecido fino que o cobre, arrepiando-o e deixando-o ainda mais duro, logo entrando pela borda deste e alcançando a pele fina e delicada da glande umedecida, tamanha a excitação que o domina. Os dedos acariciam o membro num sobe e desce, lento e leve, sua respiração está ainda mais descompassada, seus toques no corpo do loiro acompanham seu desvario, suas mãos estão trêmulas e mal conseguem manter um mínimo de coordenação ao descerem pelo corpo junto do seu e abrirem a calça deste, seus dedos ansiosos o acariciam, imitando as atitudes que o enlouquecem, ouvindo os gemidos de Draco abafados pelos beijos que se sucedem sem descanso.

Draco está perdendo o controle, sente a inexperiência deliciosa do moreno que o acaricia de forma sensual mesclada à inocência, ateando fogo em suas veias, excitando-o mais do que qualquer experiência que já tenha tido. Deixa a mão escorregar por dentro da roupa dele, chegando aos testículos, massageando-os devagar, com a mão livre afasta as perna dobrada, tentando descer ainda mais a mão atrevida, quando sente o corpo junto do seu ficar levemente tenso. Diminue um pouco então o ímpeto de seu desejo, o pensamento coerente atravessando sua mente, lembrando-o de que para Harry é a primeira vez... Retira a mão, deixando que esta acaricie o sexo rijo por cima do tecido, assim como o moreno faz consigo, apartando o beijo, deixando que seus lábios toquem as faces coradas levemente, espalhando pequenos beijos por ela. Então apenas encosta-se nele, pousando a cabeça em seu ombro, tentando controlar a respiração e percebendo que ele faz o mesmo.

Harry se assusta com a intensidade do seu desejo, sentindo-se alarmado ao ver a intimidade com que ambos se tocam, como isso pode parecer tão certo, sem saber exatamente para onde os levará, temeroso pelas sensações tão fortes o levarem ao descontrole daquela forma, desejando tudo, ansiando provar aquele corpo com avidez e ao mesmo tempo querendo refrear seus ímpetos lascivos... Está a ponto de perder a razão, as mãos delicadas sobre seu corpo, aprofundando mais e mais as carícias íntimas, assustando-o ao perceber que já não deseja parar, seu corpo estremecendo e se retesando por um instante. Então o loiro começa a arrefecer, deixando um misto de desapontamento e alívio em seu peito. Não se sente rejeitado, em suas mãos o sexo rijo dele mostra que o deseja. Draco demonstra com as mãos e a boca que o quer e com essa atitude sensível que não é apenas sexual, há sentimento em suas ações, o que faz suas esmeraldas brilharem de emoção.

Ambos se abraçam carinhosamente, as cabeças pousadas nos ombros, os corpos enlaçados pelos braços que os apertam, unidos pele contra pele, sentindo as batidas fortes dos corações. As respirações vão lentamente se acalmando, o loiro beija o ombro de Harry, levanta a cabeça e deixa que os olhos dos dois se encontrem, entendendo-se sem palavras, o calor no peito os confortando, sabendo que não estão mais sós. Draco deixa que os dedos tracem o contorno do rosto do grifinório, iluminado por um sorriso tímido, os olhos verdes brilhantes, e suspira lembrando-se subitamente da realidade.

\- Não vai ser fácil, você sabe... – O tom de tristeza em sua voz corta o clima sensual, afastando-se para encará-lo. Recosta-se à perna dobrada do moreno, mas ainda tocando sua pele por entre a camisa aberta.

\- E desde quando alguma coisa é fácil pra mim? – Harry acaricia o pescoço de porcelana com ternura.

\- Acaso acha que é fácil pra mim? – Draco rola os olhos. – Acha que porque tenho dinheiro e posição social...

Harry o cala, seus dedos se colocando sobre seus lábios tentando evitar a volta da eterna hostilidade entre eles.

\- Desculpe... Tenho essa tendência de me fazer de mártir, não é? – Um sorriso divertido surge em seu rosto.

O loiro percebe a intenção dele, impressionado com sua capacidade de rir de si mesmo. Sorri em retribuição, tocando delicadamente com os lábios os dedos, que o impediram de dizer tudo que pretendia.

\- Você sabe o quanto é bobo? – Draco sorri sarcasticamente.

\- Vai... Confessa... – Harry entrelaça seus dedos aos dele, brincando com eles de forma quase infantil. – Foi esse meu charme que te atraiu!

\- Eu atraído por você? – Ele ri provocativo. – Que eu saiba... O irresistível aqui sou eu!

O moreno o puxa para si, envolvendo-o em seus braços, aconchegando-se na curva formada por seu pescoço e ombro, aspirando seu perfume embriagante. O toque suave de seu lábios na pele de alabastro a faz arrepiar.

\- Eu me derreto por você... – A respiração de Harry volta a ficar descompassada com a proximidade do corpo desejado. – E não temo confessar...

\- Não mais do que eu por você... – Isso é dito quase num sussurro, disfarçando um gemido que teima em sair-lhe pela boca. – Droga... Estou sendo um tanto piegas...

\- E eu adorei essa sua nova faceta! – Fala estreitando-o ainda mais junto a si.

Os dois se aconchegam, as costas de Malfoy se apoiando sobre o corpo de Potter, seu corpo enlaçado pelos braços quentes e convidativos. Sente-se finalmente seguro junto dele, como se relaxasse do fato de estar com seu notório inimigo. Mas da mesma forma que deveria odiá-lo, uma força superior a tudo os atrai, tornando estar com ele algo tão natural... Passa suas mãos ao longo dos braços, percebendo como isto o arrepia. Sorri com prazer, satisfeito pelo efeito que sabe que produz no corpo que tanto anseia.

\- Não vamos poder esconder nada. – Diz novamente entristecido, trazido brutalmente de volta ao mundo real. – Meu pai vai saber o que aconteceu no baile ainda hoje...

Harry o aconchega ainda mais apertado, querendo que se sinta ainda mais seguro. Está ciente que isto é quase impossível... Há uma família tradicional por trás da arrogância que Malfoy sempre demonstrou. E comensais da morte! Neste instante passa a analisar sua própria vida. Apesar de seu destino estar traçado sempre pôde escolher, mesmo que fosse levado a fazer coisas que o privavam desse direito. E seus braços apertam ainda mais o corpo de Draco, sabendo que no final os dois se vêem presos àquilo que os outros esperam deles.

\- Depois a gente pensa nisso... – Estende a capa do zorro sobre seus corpos. – O que importa é estarmos juntos e nada irá nos separar.

E apesar de se encontrarem diante de uma realidade que parece cheia de dificuldades, ficam também diante da maior das verdades... A de que o amor é a coisa mais importante nesta existência... Os dois se perdem na paixão do instante e se entregam de corpo e alma a ela.

**FIM**

**ooOoo**

Depois de encerrar 'A Teia da Aranha' pairou uma sensação de vazio e surgiu essa história simples e sem compromisso. E bem fluffy, como não estou acostumada a escrever. Espero que tenha acertado na dose de açúcar.

Essa fic é um presentinho singelo para a minha filhota **Yume Vy** e minha amiga **Tachel Black**, para vocês duas não ficarem mais tristinhas. Gosto de vê-las felizes e espero que esta história cheia de mel as deixe contentes.

Duas músicas me inspiraram nesta fic: na cena do jardim ouvi exaustivamente 'Incomplete' do grupo Backstreet Boys' e a do baile, perfeita para cena, é 'A Moment Like This' da Leona Lewis.

Agradeço de coração pelo trabalho de betagem da minha querida amiga **Samantha Tiger Blackthorn**. Beijos.

Espero que gostem e COMENTEM!

26 de Abril de 2008

09:47 PM

**Lady Anubis**


End file.
